


The Glade Keeper

by MagicNight122



Series: The Glade Keeper [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Abuse, Amnesia, Anger, Best Friends, Genderbending, Hate, Horror, Identity Issues, In the Maze, Multi, Psychological Horror, Runner, Running, Survival, The Glade, Thriller, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicNight122/pseuds/MagicNight122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you aren’t scared, you ain’t human,”</p><p>When Tamara wakes up in the lift, not remembering anything, not even her name. She’s surrounded by strangers—girls whose memories are also gone.</p><p>“Nice to meet ya, Stick. Welcome to the Glade,”</p><p>Outside the towering stone walls that surround the Glade is a limitless, ever-changing maze. It’s the only way out—and no one’s ever made it through alive.</p><p>“Everything is going to change,”</p><p>Then a boy arrives. The first boy ever. And the message he delivers is terrifying.</p><p>Remember. Survive. Run.</p><p>This book is a spin off of the original maze runner series with genderbent characters. Follow Tamara (Thomas) as she goes through a world of confusion, curiosity and adventure. Join her as she makes new friends and new enemies while trying to figure out who she once was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

# CHAPTER 1

#### Author Note

######  Hello everyone, thank you so much for stopping and taking a look at this book. Just a few quick things you should know before you start reading. In case you haven’t caught on yet yes, this is a gender-bent version of the maze runner. The characters are all the same they are just gender-bent to be girls. Lastly, this book has scenes from both the book and the movie in it. So I have moved the order of things around so I can fit things in because there are some things in the book I like better than the movie but at the same time there are some things in the movie than I like better than the book so this will have a mixed of both. There will also be a few of my own scenes in this book because they are girls and things work a little differently for girls. With all of that said I hope you enjoy the book xx 

She sat up, gasping for breath as she looked around the inky black colour surrounding her.

The sounds of banging and clanging filled her ears as she continued to look around, attempting to get some sort of idea of where she was and what was going on. The floor shook from beneath her, throwing her around slightly. Although cool air surrounded the girl’s body, sweat was still evident on her face.

The girl slowly but, surely got to her feet and pushed her hands out in front of her before beginning to step forward. The floor continued to shake and jolt about, making it harder for her to capture her footing. She walked forward and tried her luck at walking away from the banging and clanging filling her ears and shaking her body.

A sudden jerk suddenly shocked the room, throwing the girl forward and upwards.

The harsh sound of crashing filled the room as the teenager smashed against a caged wall. 

Feeling around she began the notice she had been put in some kind of cage, a very large cage to be exact. Something then occurred to the girl;

‘What is my name?’ The girl thought.

‘How do I not know my name? It’s something one hears everyday. There is no way you can just forget your own name,’ She told herself.

She couldn’t even remember her name, let alone a single thing about her life. Her mind filled with confusion and curiosity. She couldn't understand how something like this would even be possible. How would someone even be able to pull it off?

She tried to picture her life before now. Her family or at least some indication of who they were, what they may have looked like. Did she have any brothers or sisters? A pet maybe? So many questions flooded her mind. Where did she come from? Where did she live? Did she have many friends or even any friends at all?

As time went on minutes seem to feel like they stretched into hours. Being real though, it wasn’t possible to know how long exactly she had been in the cage as their was no light, therefore no chance of seeing a clock, even if there was one.

Finally, at some point the cage came to a massive halt and lurched downwards as the momentum of the cage ceased.

After bringing herself to the present again, the girl sat up and took another look around. A sense of nervousness crawling into her stomach. What was going on? Where had she arrived to? How long was she going to be trapped in this box?

One, two three minutes passed and nothing happened. The girl began to feel as though she would just be left to rot in this cage with no one to talk to or no one to help her out. She began to take a look around, begging her mind to help her think of a way out of this constant darkness. But, there was nothing, just the feeling of cold metal against her hands and the thought of never getting out invading her mind.

Not thinking another thought, she began to bang and crash her hand against the walls of the cage. Trying to find the strength to smash the wall down and be given the gift of freedom. After several attempts she sighed out in frustration and dropped her hands beside her body, not moving from her place on the cold, dark floor. They were sore and most likely bruised to the worse extent.

She waited a few more moments, praying that someone would notice the box and let her out.

Nothing.

Folding her arms across her chest the teenager backed up slightly and looked up, hoping to find at least some sort of opening or help to get her the hell out of this prison.

Not a moment later a wave of muffled chattering and laughing came from above the young girl. She looked up, hoping to at least see a silhouette of a face or body above her but, nothing besides darkness was visible.

“Hello?” She called directly above her, a nervous tone dripping from her voice.

A loud bang erupted from above her before a straight line appeared from the darkness. She sucked in a deep breath as the line began to expand and become bigger. A grinding sound caused the teenager to grab ahold of her ears in pain as a blinding light hit her face, stealing her sight. She tore for eyes away from the place above her, shielding her pale face with her shaking hands.

Voices suddenly began talking above her. A wave of fear tugged at her soul from the unknown surroundings.

“Look at that stick,”

“What does she look like?”

“Is she okay?”

“Who cares, there’s no way back for her now either way,”

“Why do they always have to send a stick up that doesn’t look like she’ll last two minutes?”

The girl was overwhelmed with panic. The voices were unfamiliar and the words they were using were completely foreign to her ears. She forced her eyes to become adjusted to the light. Squinting and blinking her eyes, all she could see was moving shadows and dark figures. Eventually, the shadows evolved into bodies and then people, teenagers to be exact. They were all leaning over the cage, looking in at the confused teenager.

Her eyes then cleared and the faces were revealed to all be girls. Some were young, other looked a little older. It then came aware to the girl that all of these people were teenagers. A slight bit of her fear dulled but, not enough to relax her shoulders.

A thud suddenly came from above as a figure jumped into the box and got right up into the confused girls face. The girls jumped back slightly as the person looked her over before a smug smile started tugging at their lips.

“First day ya stick, hope you’re ready,” The girl said before grabbing a hold of the girl and pulling her forward.


	2. Chapter 2

# CHAPTER 2

A bunch of hands threw the girl to the ground before laughing erupted amongst the group. The girl began to panic again as laughing and giggling started coming from a lot of the girls. Not only did she not have any idea of what was going on but, she didn’t know any of these people. She looked up, attempting to look passed all of the people surrounding her. She felt the need to know where she was and what was going on.

She picked herself up and began twirling her body around, getting a better look passed the heads around her. She stood in a gigantic field enclosed by 4 walls, ivy lined the walls, reaching halfway up them. The walls were at least 100 feet high and seemed to be made out of some kind of stone. The walls formed a perfect square around the girls and had four openings, showing dark and long hallways.

“Look at the Stick, if she keeps this up she’s gonna break that little neck of hers,” A smug voice announced.

Several girls began laughing, confusing the girl even more than she already was, if that was even possible.

“Shut it Georgia,” A stronger voice suddenly commanded.

The girl looked a second time at the kids surrounding her. How could they remember their names? Was fate just working against her? Was she just meant to remain a nobody? She looked at one girl in particular. She had fairly long blonde hair, that ran down to just passed her shoulders. The girl wore a permanent scowl on her face, like she was disgusted. Beside her stood a short skinny girl, swaying back and forth on her feet.

A tall, skinny asian girl folded her arms and studied the teenager, her face showing barely any emotion. All the teenagers surrounding her were all from different races and look completely different.

Without a second thought the girl pushed her way through the crowd and sprinted forward. She wasn’t sure where she was going to go but, she knew she just had to get away, far away from wherever the hell she was. She ran as far and as fast as her legs could take her, hearing shouting and yelling from behind her.

“WE HAVE A RUNNER!” 

“LOOK AT HER GO!”

The girl suddenly came to a halt when she tripped on her own legs and plummeted to the ground, rolling across the ground as she did. Her legs were screaming at her as they tried to get oxygen. She panted on the ground as a bunch of cheering started from behind her.

“Get up Stick, you have a long day ahead of you,” A voice stated as the group approached her.

“Where am I?” The girl asked, still not familiar with the strange words and phrases everybody seemed to be using.

“All I can tell you is you’re nowhere good,” A dark skinned girl responded as more girls crowded around her again.

“Which keeper’s gonna get her?” Someone shouted from the back of the crowd.

“I won’t tell you sticks again. Shut it!” The dark skinned girl glared at everyone.

‘That must be their leader,’ The girl thought when everyone became silent after the teenager spoke.

She then turned her attention back towards the place the blonde girl had called the glade. There were buildings lining the place. The huts were built very poorly and look as though they would come down at any moment. A large garden was seen from the far end of the courtyard, many crops and other plants growing. Tomatoes, corn, carrots, all different vegetables and fruits grew in the yard.

Farm animals were also able to be seen from where the girl was standing. Pigs, sheep and cows all grazed at the grass scattered on the ground. Baby animals stayed close to their parents.

A large forest was the last thing to be seen as she turned her back to face the other direction. Tall and thick trees created a scary entrance to the bush area. She felt a sudden urge to just run in there and try to get away from everything that was happening around her.

‘What is this place?” The girl thought to herself as other girls started smirking and stifling laughs.

“It’s a long story stick. Piece by piece, things will begin to seem normal. I’ll be taking you on a tour tomorrow. Till then just try to remain calm and do as people tell you,” The dark skinned girl informed her.

She looked no older than about 16 or 17 maybe. She wore normal plain clothes. A plain dark T-shirt, jeans and boots. She wore what you would expect someone who works out in the field all day to be wearing. Things were slowly beginning to come together as she figured out this girl must work out here all day. Her face was covered in dirt and her hair was all tangled and knotted, like she hadn’t run a brush through it in years.

“Name’s Adelaide,” She introduced herself, holding her hand out for the girl to shake.

The teenager gently accepted her offer, shaking her hand and plastering a smile on her face. She then pulled away and made her way over to the nearest tree, plopping herself down at the foot of the trunk. She felt the rough bark against her back, causing sharp pains and scratches to shoot up her body. All of this was just too much for her to take in. She took a deep breath and forced herself to try and accept everything that was happening around her. To just go with it. Accepting it was much better than giving into the fear of the unknown.

“Enlighten me then. Tell me what the hell is going on around here,” She requested looking up at Adelaide.

A sigh escaped Adelaide’s lips before she looked at two people beside her and then turned to face the crowd. By the looks of things there were about fifty to sixty teenage girls. Adelaide appeared to be the oldest but, all of the kids looked to be different ages. In that moment the girl came to realize she didn’t actually know how old she was. Her stomach lurched as it occurred to her she knew less about herself than she was aware of.

“Seriously though. Tell where I am and what is going on,” She demanded shyly.

“All of you get back to work,” Adelaide told the herd of teenagers before beginning to walk over to the tree.

The group split off and each kid made their over to a different part of the ‘glade’. Some teenagers stayed for a moment, curious of what was going on but, soon gave up and did what they were told.

Adelaide took her position in front of the tree and looked the new girl straight in the eyes.

“If you aren’t scared then you ain’t human. If you came up that box with a shunkin’ smile on your face. We’d have thrown you over the cliff without a second thought,” 

“Cliff?” The blood drained from the girl’s face.

“Damn it. There really is no way to start these types of conversations, you get me? We ain’t gonna hurt you. Have I made myself clear? We are just trying to survive like you,” She rubbed her eyes mid sentence.

“Look, I’m no good at this whole leading stuff alright? You’re the first greenbean we’ve had since Nicole was killed,” She explained, her face dropping slightly at the mention of this ‘Nicole’ person.

The girl’s eyes widened and she froze slightly as another girl suddenly appeared and stepped forward. She playfully ruffled Adelaide’s untamed hair. She had long blonde hair and a skinny build. She wore a dark red hoodie and black jeans. Her hair was wavy but tamed, unlike Adelaide’s.

“Just wait for the bloody tour Adelaide,” She suggested with a thick odd accent.

“Girls gonna have a flipping heart attack, nothin’ even been heard yet,” The girl bent down and extended out her hand towards the new girl.

“Name’s Nina, greenie,” She greeted her.

“That was a impressive dash you made back there. For a minute there, thought you had the chops to be runner. Till you face planted of course,” Nina commented, smirking.

“Runner?” The new girl questioned, looking between the two teenagers.

“Listen, do you mind going and getting Charlie for me?” Adelaide requested, changing the subject.

Nina nodded before standing back up and making her way away from the two girls. A slight limp was noticeable from her left leg. It didn’t look as though she was in any pain but, she had definitely done something to it.

‘I wonder what may have happened to her,’ The ‘Greenie’ wondered.

“Listen up. I don’t really want to rush things but, do you remember anything. Your name or how you got here?” Adelaide turned her attention back towards the ‘Greenie’.

“I-I don’t remember anything. W-Why can’t I remember?” She began to stutter.

“Relax, it happened to all of us. Your name will come back to you in a few days. It seems to be the one thing they let us keep,” Adelaide reassured her.

Greenie nodded, not knowing what to say. Who were ‘They’? The sooner she got her name back the better. It would make things so much more easier.

“Right come on. We should really get you settled in. Box came up late today. Your tour will just have to wait until tomorrow,” Adelaide explained, standing up from her place on the floor.

Greenie quickly followed Adelaide’s lead and got to her feet. The two teens started walking across the field towards a large hut/house. Greenie really couldn’t believe the thing was still standing. It look so unstable.

“We only have three rules here. One, do your part. We don’t have any time for free loaders. Two, never ever harm another glader. None of this works unless we have trust in one another. Lastly, don’t ever go beyond those walls,” Adelaide pointed to the large walls that surrounded the glade.

This brought up more questions than answers. Why wasn’t anyone allowed to go past them? Was there something or someone out there they didn’t want her to see? Maybe this place was a prison.

“Right well in that case-” A high pitch scream cut Adelaide off before she could continue.

“Damn it. Can’t those two handle her for two minutes without me having to mother them?” Georgia growled under her breath.

“Adelaide!” A female voice called out from behind them..

The two girls turned to see the short skinny kid from eariler making her way over to them. She had dark brown hair and wore very simple yet child-like clothes. She looked to be around 12 or 13 but, greenie couldn’t be so sure.

“Charlie, do you mind taking Greenie here to the homestead while I go and deal with the two sticks that can’t do their job properly?” Adelaide told the short kid before rushing off in another direction.

“Come on greenie, the sun ain’t gonna stay up forever,” The girl, Charlie told her before gesturing for her to follow.

They stopped when they came to the very tall, unstable hut/house. The two entered as greenie searched through her mind in silence trying to get some recollection of what happened before she woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys thanks for reading again. So I decided that I would make Publishing days on Tuesdays and Thursday since they are the only days that work for me at the moment. This way I have enough time to write up and edit new chapters for you guys, read the book again and give you some good content. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I really liked writing this one.
> 
> Paige xx

# CHAPTER 3

“Don’t worry Greenie, it happened to all of us. Some us had it worse than others. I started crying twice before they could even start trying to get me out of the box. You took it better than most. Not that I would know. I was the greenie around here before you arrived,” Charlie told greenie as they both took a seat on a hammock the young girl has set up.

Any idea who sent us here?” Greenie asked, looking over at Charlie.

“No, we have tried figuring it out but, we never get very far,” She answered.

“According to Adelaide that’s not important though. What we have here is,” Charlie explained.

“I wish I could say I understand what you mean,” She sighed.

“Relax Greenie, things will get better,” Charlie smiled.

“And that’s another thing. What even is a greenie?” She questioned.

“A newbie. Someone who recently came up in the box,” Charlie explained, lying back in her makeshift bed.

“How often do people come up in the box?” Greenie asked.

“Every month. Along with new supplies,” Charlie replied.

“What about the walls? What’s the deal with those?” She pressed on.

“You ask a lot of questions. You know that?” Charlie sighed.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t do the same,” Greenie huffed out in frustration.

“I didn’t actually. I shut myself out from everyone. Just wanted to be alone. You seem different though. All you want to do is ask questions and have someone by your side. It’s been awhile since a greenie like you has come up in the box the other’s tell me. The way you ran back there. See what Nina means when she thought you could be a runner,” Charlie started waffling on but, greenie was too busy making her way over to the south walls to be paying any attention.

She was determined to find out what was beyond those walls. There was something about them that people weren’t saying. She could tell by the way Charlie was just talking crap back there, trying to distract her from what she wanted to know. The walls were about 10 metres away before Charlie’s voice was able to be heard from behind her.

“Hey, Hey! Where are you going?” She asked, running up beside her.

“Just takin’ a look relax,” Greenie responded.

“You can look all you want, but you better not go out there,” Charlie tried to stop her.

“Why not? What’s out there?” She questioned.

“I don’t know. I just know what I’m told. I know I’m not supposed to leave,” Charlie told her.

Two girls suddenly came running out of the maze and looked over at the two girls. The girl in front smirked before beginning to speak, not stopping as she continued to run back towards the small village.

“Hey Charlie, new greenie. How does it feel to be promoted?” A blonde girl asked.

“Feels great Bianca,” Charlie smirked back.

The two runners then continued on their way towards the village.

“I thought you said no one was allowed to go in there?” Greenie pointed towards the hallway.

“I said we ain’t. They are, they’re different They’re runners.” Charlie explained.

“They know more about the maze than anyone,” She added, not taking her eyes off Greenie.

“Wait what?” She asked.

“What?” Charlie looked up at her.

“You just said ‘Maze,” Greenie told her.

“I did?” Charlie asked.

“Yeah, you did,” Greenie nodded her head slowly before turning her attention back towards the maze.

Greenie slowly started making her way back towards the opening until Charlie rushed forward and stood in front of her.

“Did you not hear what I just said? No one leaves, especially not now, it’s not safe” She said annoyed.

“Okay, I’m not going to leave,” Greenie sighed before getting a little closer to the entrance on the hallways, pushing Charlie away from her slightly.

A slight draft of wind was able to be felt from where the two girls were standing. The inside of the maze came to what appeared to be a sudden stop. Ivy lined the walls and moss was clearly seen from where she was standing. Taking another step forwards Greenie was suddenly thrown to the ground away from the maze opening.

Looking up she saw the girl from earlier who pulled her out of the pit staring down at her, a scowl printed on her face. She stood over the new girl and bend down slightly.

“We gotta stop meeting like this Greenie,” She raised her eyebrows.

Greenie jumped into action as she let instinct take over and she quickly and nimbly pulled herself up from of the floor and turned to start on her attacker.

“Alright calm, calm, calm, calm,” The girl repeated as other members of the glade began rushing towards the three girls.

“Don’t touch me!” Greenie screamed as people got to the scene.

“What the hell is wrong with you guys!” She shouted, feeling anger slowly take over.

“You just calm down alright?” Nina rushed up, putting a reassuring hand out to try and stop the angry teen.

“Why won’t you tell me what’s out there?!” Greenie demanded an answer as everyone reached them.

“We’re just trying to protect you,” Adelaide told her.

“For your own good,” Nina jumped in.

“You can’t just keep me here!” Greenie shouted.

“We can’t let you leave,” Adelaide tried to simmer the girls outburst.

“Why? What’s out there?” Greenie asked before a suddenly gust of wind came from within the hallway.

‘What the hell?’ Greenie thought to herself.

Everyone turned their heads as dust and other dirt flew towards them. Greenie protected her eyes from the dust with her hands. Soon after a rumbling sound came from within the maze. Greenie pressed her hands to her head, covering her ears as the sound became louder and the walls began the shake and come together, closing the gap between them. Greenie almost had to shake her head to see if she was either dreaming or tripping out. Never in a million years would she have thought two massive walls this big would be able to move even the slightest. The maze was soon hidden behind the two walls, cutting everyone off from the place itself. Trapping them in the glade.

Greenie stood there for a moment, still shocked at what she was seeing. There was just no way something like that would even be possible. But it was, not that she understood it in the slightest.

“Next time, I’m gonna let you leave,” Georgia came up behind the newbie and snarled in her ear,

All the teens begun making their way back over to wherever they came from leaving just Greenie, Adelaide and Nina by the two massive doors.

“Welcome to the glade,” Adelaide told her as she came up behind her.

“Thanks,” The girl replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Greenie didn’t think things could get anymore confusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading I thought you may also like to know, the trailer to this book has been released and is avalible for you to watch at:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uw0b0zBmGss
> 
> Enjoy guys and let me know what you thought
> 
> See you next chapter
> 
> Paige xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys. Hope you are you enjoying the story so far, I'm having a blast writing it.
> 
> So this chapter is one of my favorite scenes from the book. I really wanted to add this to my story because I think this scene would work really well of it were to be gender-bent.
> 
> Anyways enough of my talking/writing. Enjoy the chapter guys.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you thought 
> 
> Paige xx

# CHAPTER 4

Wooden sticks were lit and music was played as a hoard of teenage girl surrounded a to-be-lit bonfire. Greenie sat on a long log as 5 of the girls lit massive wooden stick on fire and stood in a line. The only girls Greenie could recognize were Nina, Adelaide and Georgia. 

“Let em’ up!” Adelaide told the 4 girls before they all threw their sticks towards the stack, immediately setting it alight.

The place then erupted in cheers and screaming as the girls began to dance, play games, talk and celebrate. Everything was still so strange for Greenie. She decided to just watch from the side lines as the rest of the girls began to start their own little activities.

Sitting down on a rotten log that had fallen over just by the fire pit, Greenie looked out at the massive walls surrounding the glade, wondering if there was anyway she could get out there. She couldn’t stay locked up in this place for the rest of her life. There had to be a way to get out.

Nina noticed the newbie sitting on her own staring out at the glade and decided to go and join her. Sometimes things could get a little too crazy, even for someone who has been in the glade for a while.

“So how was your first day Greenie?” She asked, taking a seat beside her an amber coloured drink in her hand, food in the other.

Greenie didn’t reply but rather continued to look out at the glade, not having anything much to say. She was even more confused then when she first came up in the lift. The glade, a massive maze, working to survive. None of this was making any sense in the slightest. I guess in time things would start to become clearer but, she couldn’t help but feel the need to find out now.

“Here, put some hair on that head of yours,” Nina snapped her out of her thoughts as she handed the jar of amber liquid to the new girl.

Sighing, Greenie. looked at the jar for a moment before lifting it to her lips and taking a sip.

The minute the taste hit the palate of her tongue a burning sensation took over her throat, telling her to get rid of it. Without a second thought the girl leaned forwards and spat out the contents invading her mouth, coughing and spluttering as she did.

“Oh, my god. What is that?” She coughed, handing the jar back to Nina, who was snickering at her reaction.

“I don’t even know,” She replied, taking a bite of her food sitting in her free hand.

“It’s Georgia’s recipe. It’s a trade secret,” Nina added, looking back at the creator of the awful drink.

“Yeah well, she’s still an asshole,” Greenie frowned, looking over at Nina.

“She saved your life today. Trust me, the maze is a dangerous place,” Nina told her.

“So we’re trapped here?” Green asked, glancing over at the blonde teenager next to her.

“For the moment,” Nina nodded.

“But,” She started to turn back to the groups of gladers behind them.

“You see those guys over there by the fire?” Nina questioned, pointing to a group of girls sitting by the fire eating something resting on a stick.

“They’re the runners,” She announced.

“That girl in the middle there. That’s Michelle. She’s the keeper of the runners,” She pointed to the asian girl, sitting on a log in between two other girls.

“Every mornin’ when those doors open they run the maze, mapping it, tryin’ find a way out,” She explained, turning back to face Greenie.

“How long have they been looking?” Green asked.

Nina paused for a minute deciding whether or not she should tell her. Did she really need to know?

“Three years,” She gave in.

“You’re telling me in three years they haven’t found anything?” Greenie asked, speechless.

“It’s easier said than done. Listen?” Nina held her finger up.

Silence.

“Ya hear that?” She asked.

“That’s the maze,” She said.

“Changin’,” She added.

“Changes every night,” She explained, leaning back against the log.

“How is that even possible?” Greenie asked, completely shocked.

“You can ask the people who put us in here if you ever meet the bastards,” Nina responded.

“Alright but, the truth is the runners are the only people that really know what’s out there. They are the strongest and the fastest of all of us and it’s a good thing too because if they don’t get back before those doors close. Then they’re stuck out there for the night,” She wrote everything out for the new girl in words.

“And no one ever survives a night in the maze,” She Nina finished before taking a sip of the awful drink.

“What happens to them?” Greenie asked, finally being able to jump in.

“Well, we call em’ grievers. Of course, no one’s ever seen one and lived to tell about it,” Nina responded, sighing at the end.

The two girls sat in silence for minute before Nina began to turn so she was now directly facing the newest member of the glade.

“Right, that’s enough questions for today. You young lady, are supposed to be the guest of honour,” Nina told her, pointing as she made her statement.

“No I think I’m alright sitting here thanks,” Green answered back, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

“No. No, no. Let me show you around. Come on,” Nina pulled her off the floor before she could get the chance to argue.

Greenie sighed as Nina pulled her across the yard and back towards the bonfire where all the gladers were still being loud and having fun. It looked as though everyone split up into their respected group. Greenie started to understand this when Nina pointed towards the group of people she called ‘runners’.

“Over there we have the builders,” Nina suddenly pointed to a group of girls over by the fire.

Greenie recognised one of them as Georgia, the girl who ‘attacked’ her over by the doors at dusk. She mentally frowned at the girl before focusing back on the girl talking beside her.

“Good with their hands but, not a lot goin’ on upstairs,” Nina pointed to her head, smirking.

“Over there, that’s Winona, keeper of the slicer’s,” She pointed to another group of girls.

Greenie couldn’t help but feel a sense of fear around them. ‘I wouldn’t want to make them mad. Their job alone sounds threatening’ She thought to herself, not daring to say it out loud.

“And then we have our two Med-jacks. Jema and Chelsea,” Nina pointed towards two other girls that were walking past them.

“Hi Nina,” A dark skinned one said.

“How ya doing?” A lighter coloured girl smiled as they continued walking.

“Them two girls spend most of their time bandaging up the slicers,” Nina chuckled.

“What if I wanna be a runner?” Greenie asked, coming to a stop as Nina turned to face her.

“Did you not listen to a word I just said? Nina questioned.

“No one wants to be a runner. You have to be chosen,” She added, placing her hands on her hips.

“By who?” Greenie questioned before someone slammed into her back, almost throwing her to the floor.

Greenie swung around on her heels to face the person who she thought was trying to pick a fight with her again. She then saw a random member of the glade brushing past her and making their way over to a fallen log. She looked ahead and saw Georgia looking over at her, waiting for her to respond to the sudden action.

“What do you say Greenie? Wanna show us what you’re made of? Better than you did earlier?” Georgia asked, rolling up her sleeves

Greenie went to shake her head to decline the girls offer but, didn’t get the chance as gladers began chanting.

“Greenie,”

“Greenie,”

“Greenie,”

“Greenie,”

“Greenie,”

The crowd began clapping and cheering as she made her way into the centre as gladers closed the gap once Greenie was completely enclosed in the circle. Greenie couldn’t believe she had just been pressured into fighting someone. She looked around to see if Nina was trying to get her out of this but, she had disappeared into the crowd.

“Rules are simple Greenie. I try and knock you to the floor. You defend yourself and try lasting longer than 5 seconds,” Georgia explained before a few gladers started giggling at her statement.

Greenie prepared herself as Georgia launched herself at the new girl, knocking her straight to the ground. The glade erupted into laughter as the girl fell to the ground. Gladers expected the girl to either give up or being completely embarrassed but, instead she picked herself up again and turned to face Georgia.

“Stop calling me Greenie,” She demanded.

“What would you prefer I called ya? Stick?” Georgia asked and the gladers began roaring with laughter again.

Greenie started to feel her blood boil over as people continued to laugh at Georgia's statement as if it was the funniest thing they had ever heard.

“Are ya just a little stick?” The bully taunted Greenie.

Greenie decided to get serious and take a swing at Georgia only to be knock right to the floor again. The glade became loud with laughter for a third time. This only made the new girl more mad as she got up and tried her hand at taking the ‘big’ girl down again.

This time however she was successful as she swung her leg around in a karate kick way, pushing Georgia to the ground, covering her in sand. Greenie felt a smile tugging at her lips as gladers started shouting again.

“The greenie’s not so bad after all!”

“Looks like you have some competition now Georgia!”

“She’s a lot stronger than she looks,”

“Not bad for a Greenie eh?” She commented looking down at the girl, who was slowly picking herself up.

Before another word could be said Georgia swung her leg out from under her, tripping Greenie up, causing her to smash her head against the sandy floor. Knocking her out cold.

______________________________________________________________________________

_“Tamara, Tamara,” A voice started calling out._

_I fluttered my eyes open and noticed I was no longer in the glade. In fact this place didn’t look anything like the glade. This place was completely different. Blue and white coloured lights surrounded me before a face slowly begun to come into view._

__

_It was a woman. She had light blonde hair pulled back into a neat, high bun. She wore a white lab coat and had one of the most serious faces I have ever seen._

____

_“Remember Tamara. W.I.C.K.E.D is good,” She told me before her face began to become fuzzy and hazy._

_____ _

_Everything started to become white and blinding. What was going on? Who was she? Tamara, was that my name?_

______ _ _

_Memories began to come back to me of people saying and calling my name. My mom, my dad, a girl with light brown hair, a few other people that I didn’t recognize._

_______ _ _ _

_Everything I was seeing didn’t make any sense and nothing seemed to fit together._

________ _ _ _ _

_What I did know though was my name was ‘Tamara’._

________ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________________________________________

________ _ _ _ _

Her vision started to come back as she was thrown back into the world of the living along with the glade. 

________ _ _ _ _

Her name, she remembered her name. It was Tamara, not Greenie, not stick, Tamara.

________ _ _ _ _

“T-Tamara,” She muttered quietly to herself, beginning to pick herself up.

________ _ _ _ _

“Hey!” She shouted to everyone as they were yelling and shouting around her.

________ _ _ _ _

“Tamara. I remember my name. I’m Tamara!” She shouted to everyone.

________ _ _ _ _

Everyone remained silent before Adelaide pushed her way through the crowd so Tamara could see her.

________ _ _ _ _

“Tamara!” She suddenly shouted before the whole glade started cheering and applauding.

________ _ _ _ _

Several people surrounded the girl. Smiling and laughing.

________ _ _ _ _

“Welcome home Tamara,” Georgia told the girl, holding out her hand to shake.

________ _ _ _ _

Tamara plastered a smile on her face before accepting the offer. Adelaide soon came over and handed her a jar of that awful drink she had earlier.

________ _ _ _ _

“Thanks guys,” Tamara responded before slowly taking another sip of the drink, only to spit it straight back out again.

________ _ _ _ _

A high pitch screech suddenly filled the air. Everyone turned their heads towards the directions of the closed walls. The glade became silent as all the girls stared at the walls, not doing anything.

________ _ _ _ _

“What the hell was that?” Tamara questioned as she looked around at everyone for an answer.

________ _ _ _ _

“That my friend, was a griever. Don’t worry you’re safe in here with us. Nothing get’s beyond those 4 walls,” Georgia explained.

________ _ _ _ _

“Alright girly’s let’s call it a night. Everyone to your bunks,” Adelaide ordered, clapping her hands.

________ _ _ _ _

Everybody started saying ‘Goodnight’ and ‘goodbye’ to each other and left the bonfire, making their way over to their bunks at the homestead. Tamara sighed to herself before following Charlie back to her bunk after seeing her leave.

________ _ _ _ _

She felt a smile start to tug at her lips as she remembered she now knew her name. She wasn’t just a nobody anymore. She was just like everyone else.

________ _ _ _ _

Or was she?

________ _ _ _ _


	5. Chapter 5

# CHAPTER 5

 

**= Dream =**

_“Tamara remember darling, no matter how far apart we may be, no matter what I may say or do. Please remember I will always love you. Both your father and I will,” A woman who was unfamiliar told me as she squatted down to my level, tears streaming down my face._

_“Why do you have to go?” I cried, not wanting to let her go._

_“We want to protect you and this is the only way,” The woman began crying as she reached into her shirt and pulled out a chain that held a charm on the end._

_The charm was silver in colour and was the shape of a tree. When you looked carefully you could see letter engraved into the charmed which read; ‘Love is like life’._

_“Tamara, I want you to keep a hold of this. When you feel yourself walking astray I want you to look at this and remember me and your father. Remember who we once were and remember why we did this for you,” Tears continued to run down her sad face._

_I nodded before the woman leaned forward and secured the chain around my neck._

_“Don’t let anyone take this away from you,” She added before standing up._

_I dropped to the floor and start crying hysterically._

_Why had I just lost the one person I was closest to._

_“Remember Tamara, W.I.C.K.E.D is good,” The woman from earlier suddenly said to me before everything went white._

Tamara’s eyes snapped open as a hand was laid on her mouth, preventing her from yelling for help. Looking up she saw the hand belonged to no one other than Nina, the girl who was second-in-command. She held her hand to her lips before pulling her hand away and leaning down to her eye level.

“Keep the noise down Greenie. I wouldn’t wake Charlie if I were you,” She whispered, smirking.

Tamara nodded her head best she could as to say ‘yes’ before Nina pulled her hand away. All the fear Tarama was struck with when she first woke up was suddenly gone. She felt as though she could trust Nina. She wasn’t sure why, she just had a feeling.

“Come on,” She reached her hand down and pulled Tamara from her bed.

Tamara swore if the girl wanted to she could tear somebody’s arms off. She was incredibly strong for her size. A small smile appeared on the blonde girl lips.

“I need to show you something before everyone starts gettin’ up,” She told Tamara.

Around sleep that was hanging around in Tamra body and mind was now gone and was replaced with curiosity and confusion. Would she finally be getting answers to all of the questions that she had been asking? Or would all of this just make more questions appear?

“Where are we heading off to?” The newbie asked, as the two snuck out of the room, leaving Charlie to continue snoring lightly in her bed.

“Just keep your voice down and stay close to me,” Nina responded.

The two girl snuck their way through the rooms of the homestead, avoiding the hammocks full of sleeping bodies. Tamara had to catch herself from tripping onto someone several times until she did fall, earning a light groan of anger from a girl and a punch to the hip.

She grunted in pain before turning to the girl who she had fallen on only to see them rolled the other way and start falling asleep again.

“Sorry,” She whispered, trying to ignore a dirty look from Nina.

Once the two had managed to crawl through all of the girl and make their way out into the field, Nina broke into a run, heading for the western wall. Tamara hesitated at first, shocked at how fast the girl could run even with a limp and wondering why she had to run, but snapped out of it quickly and followed catching up to her.

The sky was dim since the sun still hadn’t risen yet and the animal had not yet woken up, making Tamara wondering again why the two had woken up so early and were heading for the walls. The doors to the maze weren’t even open yet. What would Nina wasn’t to show her?

The two stopped when they came to the massive walls that surrounded the glade, keeping the grievers out. Was that what Nina had come out to show her? Tamara then noticed small red lights flashing along the wall, moving about, stopping and then turning off and on.

“What are those Nina?” She asked quietly.

The light made her feel uneasy in a way. Like she should be scared of them or something.

“When you bloody need to know, you’ll know, Greenie,” Nina replied, standing a couple of feet in front of the thick curtain of ivy on the wall.

“Well then, what was the point in leading me out hear this early in the morning and not answer any of the questions that are on my mind? It’s kind of stupid,” She said, surprising herself at her own actions.

“Stick,” She added, sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

Nina broke into a laugh, but quickly quieted down.

“I like you Tamara. Now, quiet down and let me show ya something,” She responded.

Nina stepped forward and dug both her hands into the sharp ivy, pulling it away from the wall to reveal a frosted window. It wasn’t a big window but, big enough you could clearly see into the maze. The maze seemed darker from the inside, as if the maze walls had been painted black.

“So, what are we looking for exactly?” Tamara questioned, beginning to get frustrated with the lack of answers that happened in the glade.

“Hold your horses, girl. One should be comin’ along any minute now,” 

Tamara began to fidget and sway side to side on her feet as several minutes passed with nothing happening. She was amazing at how Nina could just stand there completely still, looking into the dark maze where nothing seemed to lie.

Then it changed.

A faint light seemed to shine through the window, capturing Tamara’s attention. She then looked to Nina and saw the colour in her face and body change, as if she were standing next to a lighted swimming pool. Tamara became perfectly still, trying to make out whatever was on the other side.

“Out there’s the maze,” Nina whispered, eyes wide af if she were in a trance.

“Everything we do-our whole life, revolves around this place, this maze. We spend every minute of every damn day tryin’ to solve this bloody maze, tryin’ to figure a way out. And we want to show ya why this place is not to be messed with. To show ya why them buggin’ walls close tight every night. Show ya why you should never, ever dare go out there,” She finished, each sentence getting more serious than the last.

Whatever Nina was talking about, Tamara knew she wasn’t joking and should be taken seriously. Not wanting to take her chances the girl agreed and just nodded, a lump forming in her throat.

Nina suddenly took a step back, still holding to ivy in place as she gestured for Tamara to join her at the window.

Tamara did as she was told and took a step forward until her nose was a few centimeters from touching the icy cold glass. It didn’t take long for the teenagers eyes to adjust to seeing what was on the other side of that window, what Nina wanted her to see. And when she did, she wished she could unsee it. Her breath hitched in her throat, making her feel sick to the stomach.

A large creature the size of a cow stood in the maze. The worse part was it looked nothing like a cow. It didn’t have any similar form or shape to such animal. It seethed along the ground of the maze. The creature then didn’t the unexpected and lept from the window, causing Tamara to jump back and shriek before she could stop herself.

This ‘thing’ was a horrific mix of an animal and a machine. It was almost as though it knew the two girl were there as well by the way it looked like it knew what lay beyond the walls. It seemed to want to get a taste of human flesh, and badly. Tamara couldn’t remember if she had seen anything so horrific.

She took a step back. Georgia now seemed like a piece of cake to take down compared to this thing. She felt herself shrink just looking at the thing.

“What the hell is that thing?” He asked, she voice as shaky as ever.

Her stomach churned. She wondered if she would ever be able to eat again.

“Grievers, we call ‘em,” Nina answered.

“Nasty buggers aren’t they? Just be glad they only come out at night and be thankful for these walls,” She patted the stone wall protecting them from these monsters.

Tamara now wonder how she could ever go in there. Ever little burning desire to become a runner had now taken a major blow. Somehow she knew she had to do to though. She had no idea why she was feeling this way, especially after what she had just seen.

Nina looked at the window, not saying or doing a single thing. Tamara couldn’t believe the girl wasn’t shaking with fear.

“Now you know what bloody lurks out there, honey. This isn’t some joke. You’ve been sent to the glade, greenie, and we’ll all be exspectin’ ya to do your part and survive, just like the rest of us,” Nina told her.

“And what might that be?” Tamara asked, even though she knew she probably didn’t want to know the answer.

Nina turned to look the girl right in the eyes. The first light of dawn was now upon them and Tamara could now see every detail on Nina’s face, her light skin, her face pulled into a frown.

“Find our way out, Greenie,” Nina explained.

“Solve the buggin’ maze and find our way home,”

*~*~*~*~*  
A couple of hours later, the door had reopened. Tamara felt panic rise in her chest as she remembered the events from this morning. She sat of a worn down picnic table in the kitchen just outside the homestead. All she could think about was the griever, what could their purpose be? She wondered what they did in the maze during the night.

She made an attempt to get everything she saw this morning out of her head. The runners. They just left without a word to anybody, bolting into the maze at full speed. She picked at eggs and bacon, picturing the runners in her mind as they ran the gigantic maze. Charlie had tried to start a conversation with her several times but, soon gave up after Tamara refused to respond. She just wanted to be left alone.

She just couldn’t get her mind around the whole situation. A maze that moved, a bunch of teenagers trying to solve such a thing. How could such a thing exist? And more importantly, why? Why were all of these kids in such a place? How long had they been there?

Tamara knew she was a smart kid, somehow she felt it in her bones. Even still, none of this made any sense. Except for one thing, she needed to be a runner. Why did she feel that strongly though? Even after seeing what lies within the maze?

A tap on her shoulder jarred her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Adelaide standing behind her, a slight smile on her face.

“You look like you just saw a ghost. Something tells me you gotta look out that little window this morning,” She smirked.

Tamara stood, hoping to get answers to all of this. She needed to know what was going on at the glade. It was beginning to burn at her insides.

“Enough to make me want to learn more about this place,” She replied, looking the leader dead in the eyes.

“Me and you stick. The tour begins now,” She nodded, starting to move but, then stopped, holding up a finger.

“No questions till the end alright? I haven’t got time to keep stopping for your loud mouth,” Adelaide told her.

Tamara was taken back by Adelaide’s words. She wasn’t acting like this yesterday. Did Tamara do something to upset her?

“Adelaide did I…” The leader cut her off.

Why was she acting like such a jerk this morning? Had something happened after the bonfire last night?

“At least please tell me everything I wanna know,” Tamara requested but, only got a raised eyebrow look for Adelaide.

“I’ll tell you everything I wanna tell you, Greenie. Let’s go,” She replied, her face showing no emotion.

“Can I come?” Charlie’s voice asked from the table, where she was still eating.

“Haven’t you got a job to do, Stick?” Adelaide asked, slapping her shoulder.

Charlie rolled her eyes, then look over at Tamara.

“Have fun,”

“I’ll try,” She responded, feeling sorry for Charlie.

Everybody picked on her. Was it just because she was the youngest? People should treat her a little better. Tamara wanted to do or say something but, she knew she couldn’t, she had to leave.

She walked away with Adelaide, hoping most of her questions would be answered, and that the tour had officially begun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry about not updating yesterday, I had some technical difficulties with computers and such. Anyways I thought I should let you know there will be no chapters next week as I am on holiday and will have no time to write and publish however things will go back to normal the week after that.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter guys I had a lot of fun writing this one.
> 
> Paige xx

# CHAPTER 6

“Has anyone tried climbing to the top?” Tamara asked, stabbing her shovel into the dirt beside her.

“Tried it. The ivy doesn’t go all the way to the top. And besides, where you gonna go from there?” Nina replied, tying off one of the fruits on the tree in front of her.

“What about the box then? Next time it comes up you could…” Nina cut the girl off.

“No we tried that. The box won’t go back down with someone in it,” She explained, glancing up at Tamara for a second before continuing her job.

“Well what if…” Nina jumped in again before she has the chance to finish.

“No we tried it alright? Twice, okay trust me anything you think of we’ve already tried,” She told her, an annoyed tone to her voice.

“The only way out of here is through that bloody maze,” She pointed to the massive walls behind her.

“Now look, if you want to make yourself useful,” She paused, reaching down and grabbing a basket resting at her feet.

She tossed it towards Tamara, causing the girl to drop her shovel to the ground. She looked at the bucket for a moment before looking back towards Nina.

“Go dig us up some more fertilizer,” She ordered the girl, leaning against the fruit tree beside her.

Tamara sighed before doing as she was told and began walking away from the garden-girls and into the dense forest a few metres away.

Even after spending a day here, Tamara was still confused as to why these girls were keeping so many secrets from her or why they were acting so coldly towards her. It was almost as if it was a crime to ask any questions in the glade. Not only was Tamara getting sick of it but, she was beginning to think the girls didn’t trust her.

This thought started to make Tamara’s blood boil over. How could they trust Charlie with whatever was going on but, they couldn’t trust her?

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Tamara’s tone soon changed when she came to what Adelaide had explained on the tour as the ‘Deadhead.’ Adelaide had told her the Deadhead was the glade’s cemetery, where galders who had died were laid to rest. Just the thought of this place sent shivers down Tamara’s spine. Seeing the place was so much worse.

She felt her stomach churn and start doing flips as she looked around. The place was small with crosses lining the floor. Names were carved into the wooden planks.

Sucking in a shaky breath, Tamara placed the bucket she was holding on the ground and slowly made her way over to the graves, taking a look at each name.

‘Stella’

‘I wonder what her story is’ Tamara thought to herself. Did a griever get ahold of her? Did she try to climb to the top of the walls and fall off?

Paying her respects quietly, she moved onto the next cross which lay right beside Stella’s where the saw the name ‘Nikki.’ That was the name Adelaide brought up when Tamara arrived yesterday. This must have been who she was talking about. A wave of sorrow and sympathy washed over Tamara as she looked at the grave. By the way Adelaide was talking yesterday, Nikki must’ve been close with everyone on the glade.

Tamara got to her feet and took another look around. Her eyes became still when they came to a dusty box. Swallowing the lump forming in her throat, Tamara leaned over and took a look inside. What she saw inside made her want to throw up then and there.

Lying in the coffin was the remainder of a dead, rotting body. That wasn’t the worse of it however. Only half of the body was inside.

Tamara then remembered what Nina said about trying everything to get out. ‘I guess she really did mean everything‘ the girl thought to herself.

Tamara then saw a message carved into the coffin:

Let this half-stick be a warning to all:  
You can’t escape through the box hole.

“Well, that’s just lovely,” Tamara muttered to herself before standing up and turning around.

As she turned Tamara’s heart jumped into her throat. A figure stood a few metres away from her, still as stone. Tamara then recognized the figure as Bianca, one of the runners she saw running out of the maze yesterday. But, it didn’t look like her.

All the colour had drained from her face and you could see the veins bulging out from her neck and arms. Her eyes were bloodshot and hair completely matted. The clothes she was wearing had tears and burns in them.

“Hi, Bianca right? Are you feeling okay?” She asked the runner, taking a few steps back from the girl.

“IT WAS YOU!” The girl suddenly screamed, leaping forward.

Bianca wrestled Tamara to the forest floor and got on top of her. She wrapped her hands tightly around Tamara’s neck, cutting off the girls air supply.

“I SAW YOU!” She screamed again.

Tamara’s body seemed to develop a mind of it’s own as her legs pushed Bianca away from Tamara. The girl gasped for air as she scrambled to get away from the angry teenager.

Hopping up from the ground, Tamara rushed back in the direction of the glade, screaming and yelling for help. Nina, Adelaide hell, even Georgia would’ve been helpful in that moment.

“GET BACK HERE!” Tamara could feel Bianca right on her heels.

“HELP! ANYBODY!” The newbie ripped her throat raw as she saw the glade now in sight.

Why was she trying to kill her in the first place? Had she said something? Had she done something? Was Bianca the reason Adelaide was acting so cold and why Georgia hated her so much?

Tamara burst out of the clearing, Bianca still trying to pounce on her. She screamed out as gladers turned their heads, noticing what was going on.

Bianca suddenly leapt through the air, pulling Tamara to the ground.

“Oh my god!” Nina exclaimed, grabbing her bow from beside her and rushing over to the two girls.

Other glades quickly followed her lead, running over to help. The whole glade soon came together, yelling and shouting at Bianca.

In just a few seconds, the entire glade had sprinted to the scene and Nina had pulled her bow to her shoulder, ready to shoot. However realising Bianca wasn’t going to give up, Nina released the arrow from in between her fingers and let it fly through the air, towards the two girls rolling on the floor.

A thunk sound echoed through the glade before Bianca’s body suddenly became limp, giving people the chance to rush in and pull the angered girl from Tamara, pinning her down themselves.

“What you doin’?” Nina asked, her accent coming out thick.

“What happened?” Sophia asked.

“She just attacked me,” Tamara choked out as Charlie helped her to her feet.

“Are you okay?” The young girl asked.

Tamara didn’t respond but, rather turned her back towards Bianca who was looking at the new girl with the most murderous look in her eyes.

“Calm down Bianca,” Georgia commanded as Adelaide pushed her way through the crowd of girls.

She stared down at the girls holding Bianca to the floor before sighing to herself.

“Lift her shirt,” Their leader ordered, pointing to Bianca.

“No, no,” Bianca started to thrash about again.

Nina didn’t hesitate to quickly reach over and and pull her shirt from her waist, revealing a very pale looking stomach. Veins were visible and what appeared to be a bite or a sting was visible. The skin look more like a grey colour and extremely irritated. If Tamara didn’t know any better she would’ve say Bianca had some sort of illness.

Gasps and horrified shrieks came from the girls around Tamara and Bianca when they saw what had happened.

“She’s been stung,” Georgia’s voice snapped everyone out of their thoughts.

“In the middle of the day?” Sophia asked, not believe it.

“How’s that bloody possible?” Nina asked.

A wave of sorrow and heartbreak was seen washing over Adelaide’s face. Something Tamara guessed was rare.

“Put her in the pit,” Adelaide told the girls before her face hardened.

“Come on everybody help!” She ordered louder.

Everyone soon started jerking and moving about as Bianca started fighting everybody again.

“Med-jacks,” Nina called out, looking towards Chelsea and Jema.

The two girls rushed forward, along with several other people to try and contain a fighting Bianca.

Tamara watched in horror as Bianca was dragged by Nina, Georgia and several other girls towards the direction of the slammer, the place Adelaide called their jail.

‘Nothing good is going to come from this’ Tamara thought to herself as a voice tore her from her thoughts.

“Come on, I need to talk with you,” Adelaide told the girl, not even looking at her.

Tamara followed without another word. For once she didn’t have any questions, except for one. What was going to happen to Bianca?

Adelaide led Tamara up to the tree house sitting in the middle of the glade, overlooking everything the girls had built. Climbing to the top Tamara took her place beside Adelaide, not knowing what to say or how to say anything.

“Are you okay?” Adelaide asked, no emotion in her voice.

“What’s going to happen to her Adelaide?” Tamara just cut right to the point.

Adelaide let another sigh escape her lips before she took a seat on the wooden platform below them.

“What happened to her?” Tamara pressed, taking a seat next to the older teen.

Adelaide bit her lip. Did Tamara really need to know about such a thing or was it better she didn’t?

“It’s called the changing,” Adelaide finally started.

“It’s what happens when someone gets stung. Listen,” Adelaide turned to face the girl.

“We haven’t been able to get a clear word out of Bianca since it happened. The poor girls not making much or if any sense, and it’s only gonna get worse as time goes on. The infection is spreading, and she’s dangerous,” Adelaide explained.

“What did she say to you?” She asked, looking her dead in the eye.

“She said… She said that she saw me. That it was me. What does she mean by that? What was me?” Tamara answered but, questioned at the same time.

Adelaide didn’t reply but, instead pulled herself up from the floor and looked down at the confused Greenie.

“Get some rest. It doesn’t matter right now,” She replied, a fake smile on her lips.

Adelaide began to make her way over to the ladder that led the two up the tree. Tamara wasn’t done with her yet though.

“Adelaide?” She tried to capture her attention again.

“Yeah?” Adelaide surprisingly responded.

“What’s going to happen to her?” Tamara questioned, dread tugging at her soul.

“Time will have to tell,” Was the leaders answer as she started climbing towards the ground.

What did Adelaide mean by that? Does that mean Bianca could get better? Could their be someway to help her? Or was it really over for the poor girl?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so I know it's been a while since I have updated but after I came back from being on holiday I had to go straight back to school and my last 2 weeks have been crazy, I have had no time to myself or the sit-down and write my chapters.
> 
> On top if that my internet decided to break down and I have no longer got access to wifi so I am having to use internet in other places away from my house.
> 
> Anyway with that all out of the way I hope you enjoy this chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it.
> 
> Paige

# CHAPTER 7

Tamara couldn’t get her mind off what happened with Bianca this morning out in the woods. The glade had been quiet ever since the incident. 

‘I guess when someone gets stung it takes a toll on everyone’ Tamara thought to herself as she pulled a weed from the ground below her.

After Bianca had been taken away and Adelaide talked to Tamara, the girl went back to helping in the garden. Nina was elsewhere however, confusing Tamara even more.

Just when things looked like they were starting to make more sense, this had to go and happen. Now everyone in the glade was acting just as secretive as ever. Why were they sheltering her from whatever was going on here? Was there something Tamara had to do to prove she could be trusted around here?

“What really is going on around here?” Tamara mumbled to herself as she pried another weed from the grass.

“Tamara! Tamara! Ta…” A voice started calling out to the girl.

Tamara not wanting to wait another moment, looked up from her place and saw a sweaty Charlie rushing over to her.

“What it is?” She asked, not in the mood for jokes and snide comments.

“It’s Bianca… she...she,” She tried to breath and talk at the same time.

“Well, what is it? I’m not in the mood for messing about Charlie. Just come out and say it,” Tamara snapped, frowning slightly.

Charlie finally manage to breathe again and stand up straight, looking the girl right in the eye.

“Bianca’s not dead,” She finally blurted out.

“What?” Tamara jumped, not believing what she was hearing.

“It’s true. Nina’s arrow missed surprisingly. The med-jacks just finished patching the poor girl up,” Charlie explained.

Tamara was refusing to believe what Charlie was saying. She saw Nina shoot Binaca right in the stomach with an arrow. She can’t have survived. It was a very good shot.

“Are you sure? I mean, I saw Nina shoot her-” Charlie interrupted her.

“So did I. Everyone did but, Nina must’ve missed which is a complete shock since she never misses but, she did and Bianca is alive,” Charlie replied.

“So where is she?” Tamara questioned.

“She’s locked in the slammer still. A massive bandage is still covering the middle of her body. Looks horrid,” Charlie scrunched up her face.

Tamara was speechless. The thought of not having to face Bianca again relieved her in a way because she still couldn’t get her mind off what Bianca had said. That she had seen her and it was her. Not that it made any sense still. And now knowing that Bianca has in fact survived Nina’s arrow. How did she feel about that? Was she ready to face her again? What would Bianca say?

“So what are they going to do with her?” Tamara asked, looking at the small girl.

“The keepers have already had a gathering. Just after it all happened. They had to make a decision that was best for the whole glade. Looks like Bianca had wished that Shuck arrow had actually killed her after all,” Charlie sighed, looking at the ground.

“What are you talking about?” Tamara raised her eyebrows.

“She being banished. Tonight, for trying to kill you,” The young girl answered.

“Banished? Do I even want to know what that means?” Tamara asked, running a hand across her forehead.

Whatever it was, it couldn’t be good if Charlie’s face had dropped like a bullet once she answered the question. Tamara was guessing it was worse than death.

And then Tamara saw one of the most horrifying things since she had been dumped in the glade. Charlie didn’t answer but, rather she only smiled. Smiled, despite everything that was going on and what she had just said, the girl smiled. She then left a confused Tamara at the fields as she turned her back started running in the other direction, probably to tell someone else this new news.

*~*~*~*~*

That night, Nina and Adelaide had gathered every last person in the glade at the Eastern door about half an hour before they were due to close. The first traces of twilight and the setting sun was able to be seen across the sky. The runners had just returned and had entered the map-room, closing the door tight behind them. Their Keeper, Michelle had already entered earlier. Adelaide had told them to hurry and complete whatever business they had to complete, Tamara recalled Adelaide wanting them out in 20 minutes.

The sight of Charlie smiling was still gnawing at Tamara’s core when she told her about Bianca being banished. Even though the new girl didn’t have much of an idea what this was all about. She got the message that it was nothing good. Especially since every single member of the glade was standing over by the massive stone doors, leading out to the maze.

‘Were they going to put her out there?’ She wondered.

‘Even with all the griever's out there?’ She thought to herself.

Other glades had split off into their own groups and were talking quietly amongst themselves. A aura of dread filled the glade. It almost made Tamara sick. Tamara still couldn’t find the words to describe this whole situation. 

She said nothing as the runners began making their way out of the map-room, Michelle first. Only makes sense she is the keeper of the runners after all.

“Bring her out!” Adelaide shouted, causing Tamara to jump in her spot.

Her arms fell to her side as she turned towards the direction Adelaide had shouted in. She looked for the sight of Bianca. Maybe the screaming and thrashing as she tried to get away from everyone, knowing what was coming. Tamara still had that sense of fear tearing at her insides as she thought about what Bianca would do when she saw her.

From the far side of the homestead, three of the larger girls appeared, literally dragging poor Bianca along the ground behind them.

Her clothes were tattered, barely hanging on around her frame. A bloody thick bandage covering her middle, refusing to put her feet down or help the progress in any way, she seemed as dead as the last time Tamara had seen her, except for one thing.

Her eyes were open, open wide with terror.

“Nina,” Adelaide said in a much quieter tone, almost as if she were about to start crying.

“Bring out the pole,” She commanded.

Nina nodded, already moving towards a small tool shed used for the gardens, she had obviously been waiting for Adelaide to tell her what to do.

Tamara turned her attention back towards Bianca and the two girls dragging her out. The poor girl looked worse than ever. Tamara couldn’t help but, feel sorry for her. She had given up and was now just allowing them to continue dragging her the rest of the way towards the doors. 

“I’m sorry Bianca but, you brought this upon yourself,” Adelaide explained, tears blaring in her eyes.

Adelaide tore her eyes away from the girl and faced where Nina had walked off to. Tamara followed her gaze just in the moment Nina walked out of the shed. She was holding several aluminium poles. They looked about 6 metres long and were very sturdy. When she had collected all of them, she joined the rest of the gladers over by the doors. A shiver ran up Tamara spine as the poles scraped along the ground as the teen walked.

Tamara was overwhelmed by a wave of guilt at the whole situation. She felt responsible for everything that’s happening for some strange reason. She couldn’t be sure why though. She never provoked Bianca in any way. It still bothered her though.

It wasn’t until Nina had reached Tamara and Adelaide that she was able to get a good look at the thing Nina had picked up from the shed. A loop of rough leather to the metal with a massive staple. A large button snap revealed that the loop could be opened and closed, and its purpose became obvious.

It was a collar.

Tamara watched as Adelaide unbuttoned the collar, then wrapped it around Bianca’s neck. The girl finally looked up just as the loop of leather snapped closed around her neck. Tears glistened in the girl's eyes. The gladers looked on, not a word from any of them.

“Please Adelaide,” Bianca pleaded, her voice shaky and helpless. 

Tamara almost couldn’t believe that this was the same girl that attacked her this morning. 

“I swear I was just sick in the head from the changing. I never would’ve tried to hurt her otherwise. Just Adelaide, don’t do this,” 

Every word from the girl was like nails on a chalkboard. This only made Tamara feel worse, if it were possible.

Adelaide didn't respond but rather pulled on the collar to make sure it was tight enough around the girl's neck and snapped it in place on the pole. Pinning the rest of her limbs to the pole, Adelaide walked past Bianca and made sure the girl had no way of getting out before taking a few steps away from the chained teen.

Bianca looked up at the leader of the glade and for the first time since all of this had started Bianca actually looked evil to Tamara. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was scrunched up in anger.

To Tamara it all looked weird. A crying Bianca, all bloodied and bruised. Chained up to a pole by her neck like a dog. It almost looked like a scene out of an old horror movie to the new girl.

Adelaide suddenly spoke in a loud commanding voice, causing Tamara to jump again. She look at everyone in the glade as she gave her orders.

“Bicana of the runners, you have been sentenced to banishment for the attempted murder of Tamara, our newest member of the glade. The keepers of the glade have spoken and they have come to an agreement that you are to be gone and are never to come back,” A long pause then filled the glade.

“Keepers take your place at the pole,” Adelaide ordered.

Tamara hated the fact that her little collision with Bianca was being made public. Being the centre of attention only made her feel worse. She felt once again that she was responsible for everything happening in front of her. She just wanted this to be over. Hating herself for even thinking it but, she just wanted Bianca gone.

One by one, girls started stepping out of the crowd and walked over to the long pole. They grabbed it with both hands, gripped it as if they were ready to begin a tug-of-war match. Nina was one of them, as was Michelle. Winona, keeper of the slicers was even there.

Once each girl was in place, the air in the glade grew silence, no one saying anything. The only audible sound able to be heard clearly were the noises of Bianca’s sobbing and whimpering. Bianca looked through the crowd of girls, the collar still tight around her neck. She looked so helpless.

Tamara's feelings then changed again. Something was clearly wrong with Bianca, so why were the girls doing this to her? Couldn’t something be done for her? Was this really the only way? Would Tamara feel this guilty for the rest of her life? Just end her head screamed Just let this be over!

“Please Adelaide,” Bianca’s voice grew desperate again.

“PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME! YOU CAN’T DO THIS!” 

“Quiet down!” Adelaide roared from behind the keepers.

But Bianca just ignored her and continued pleading for help from other girls in the glade. She began to pull on the leather loops, holding her in place.

“Someone stop them, Please! Help me!” She glanced from girl to girl, begging with her eyes.

Without fail, all the girls in the crowd looked away. Tamara quickly took cover behind another glader, avoiding confrontation with Bianca herself.

‘I can’t look into her eyes again’ She thought to herself.

“If we let people get away with the sort of things you did, we would all be dead by next week,” Adelaide explained, shadows under her eyes and she glared at the chained girl.

“Keepers, get ready,” She commanded, looking around.

“No, no, no, no, no,” The girl continued to repeat, half under her breath.

“I swear, I’ll do anything! I swear I’ll never do anything again! Ple-”

Her cry was cut off by the rumbling and crunching of the stone walls beginning to close, cutting them off from the massive maze around them.

Rocks from the walls began to fly everywhere as the stone structures slid across the floor and started to make their journey. The ground shook beneath them, causing some gladers to change their standing position just so they could stay on their feet. Tamara wasn’t sure whether or not she could watch what was coming next.

“Keepers now!” Adelaide shouted.

Bianca’s head snapped back as she was jerked forwards. The keepers were pushing the pole towards the closing doors, outside the safety of the glade. A high pitched cry ripped from Bianca’s throat, louder than the noise of the massive closing doors. She fell to her knees, only to be jerked back up by a keeper in front, Winona.

“NOOOOOO!” Bianca screamed at the top of her lungs as he thrashed about.

But the combined strength of the keepers was way too much for the young girl to fight against, forced the sick girl closer and closer to the edge of the glade, into the maze. The walls were quickly coming together and so was Bianca to the edge of the glade.

“NOOO!” She screamed again, and then again before trying to tear at the collar around her neck.

She tried to plant her feet into the ground but, it only lasted for a split second as she was lurched forward into the maze by all the keepers.

Soon she was a full metre or so into the maze, jerking her body from side to side, trying to escape the collar holding her in place. The walls of both the glade and the maze were only seconds away from shutting.

With one last violent effort, Bianca was finally able to twist her head around so she was facing the girls remaining inside the safety of the glade.

Tamara couldn’t believe she was still watching all of what was happening in front of her eyes. Bianca didn’t even look human anymore. All the color had drained from her face and she look almost alien-like.

“Hold!” Adelaide yelled.

Bianca screamed without a pause. The sound caused Tamara to throw her hands over her ears in an attempt to block it all out. At the last second, Winona somehow loosened the larger pole from the piece attached to Bianca and yanked it back into the glade, leaving the pale girl to her banishment. Bianca’s final scream was cut off by the closing of the doors with a terrible boom. 

Tamara squeezed her eyes shut, not surprised to find that tears were running down her cheeks.


End file.
